


What Wishes May Come

by SunKrux



Category: The Lost World (tv series), lost world - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-15
Updated: 2004-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunKrux/pseuds/SunKrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer: </b>Crazy as it sounds; these characters still do not belong to me. Believe me I've tried to take them...but certain creative people <i>coughJ&Gcough </i>get a little upset when I try. So I decided to borrow them, once again. I will return them eventually.</p><p>I also do not own the story this is loosely based on. After reading this, you should be able to figure out which story I'm referring to...if you don't...check the endnotes.</p><p><b>Rating: </b>PG</p><p><b>Thanks:</b> Once again thank you my wonderful beta reader, DNash! Thanks for all your suggestions! You make me look good! I am forever in your debt. I would also like to thank Steph for a certain compilation CD she put together for me; one song in particular inspired this fic. Last but not least, Ryalin for her wonderful fic, <i>The Lesson </i>, and for allowing me to borrow Irina.</p><p><b>Notes:</b> Ok, ok I admit it...I am a procrastinator. I meant to finish this in time for the last challenge fic deadline, but obviously I didn't and I barely finished it for this one. So don't be surprised when you see Pam's paragraph. Oh yeah, this takes place in S3 sometime after <i>The Knife</i> and before the end of the season.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Hasty Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Crazy as it sounds; these characters still do not belong to me. Believe me I've tried to take them...but certain creative people _coughJ &Gcough _get a little upset when I try. So I decided to borrow them, once again. I will return them eventually.
> 
> I also do not own the story this is loosely based on. After reading this, you should be able to figure out which story I'm referring to...if you don't...check the endnotes.
> 
>  **Rating:** PG
> 
>  **Thanks:** Once again thank you my wonderful beta reader, DNash! Thanks for all your suggestions! You make me look good! I am forever in your debt. I would also like to thank Steph for a certain compilation CD she put together for me; one song in particular inspired this fic. Last but not least, Ryalin for her wonderful fic, _The Lesson_ , and for allowing me to borrow Irina.
> 
>  **Notes:** Ok, ok I admit it...I am a procrastinator. I meant to finish this in time for the last challenge fic deadline, but obviously I didn't and I barely finished it for this one. So don't be surprised when you see Pam's paragraph. Oh yeah, this takes place in S3 sometime after _The Knife_ and before the end of the season.

The sun slowly peeked through the trees surrounding the house. All of the inhabitants save one were awake and preparing for another day on the Plateau. Veronica and Finn were cooking breakfast, Challenger was in his lab as usual while Roxton, with a cup of coffee in hand, was making his way towards the resident late sleeper's room. He silently entered the room and placed the peace offering on the table next to the bed. The handsome lord admired the quiescent woman for a few minutes before all hell would break loose; he was going to try to wake her.

He gently shook the sleeping brunette as he spoke. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty, it's another beautiful day in paradise. Time to rise and shine."

The slumbering heiress mumbled, "Go away. It's too early," as she rolled over.

"Marguerite, last night you promised to go hunting with me today. So up and at 'em," the persistent hunter stated, waving the cup of coffee under her nose.

"What was I thinking?" the groggy adventuress asked, slowly opening her eyes. When she realized that coffee was within her grasp she sat up and reached for it.

Roxton was too quick for her and deftly moved it just out of her reach without spilling any.

"That wasn't very nice," Marguerite complained.

"I'm sorry but this is for my hunting companion," he grinned while continuing to hold the cup just out of reach.

"Wouldn't you rather go hunting with Finn?" the feisty brunette inquired still trying to grab her "necessity".

The hunter moved closer to his prey, speaking just barely above a whisper, "My hunting plans do not include Finn. I think she'd get rather bored with what I plan on hunting today."

Feigning shock, Marguerite solicited quietly, "Why Lord Roxton what _do_ you plan on hunting?"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Roxton handed his ladylove her desired trophy. "We leave in half an hour. Think you'll be ready by then?" he inquired before releasing the mug to her.

"If I have to be," Marguerite teased, taking the coffee. John smiled as he walked out of the room.

While the enigmatic Miss Krux got ready, Lord Roxton went to the base of the Tree house to check on the supplies he had hidden from prying eyes. It had been quite some time since the older couple had been able to spend time alone. When he finished checking their supplies, the nobleman went back up to the living quarters to wait for his accomplice.

Marguerite emerged from her room several minutes later, dressed and ready to go. As the linguist made her way to the kitchen, carrying the empty cup, she was greeted by the sight of breakfast being cleared from the table.

"I was beginning to think you had fallen back asleep," the Englishman said as he replaced the cup with a piece of toast and some fruit. "Eat up," he suggested as he carried the cup to the sink. "We leave soon."

The beautiful heiress sighed. "Remind me again why I 'volunteered' for this?" she queried before eating.

"Because you said you hated weeding," Finn reminded her.

Veronica, Finn, and Roxton laughed when Marguerite rolled her eyes. Roxton held up Marguerite's pack while she slipped her arms through the straps. While walking towards the elevator he put his pack on. Once the two reached the base of the Tree house the titled hunter quickly went to the shed without saying a word to his traveling companion.

"Roxton, what are you doing?" the irritable adventuress posed. She hadn't slept well the night before. One of the many reoccurring nightmares she'd experienced in her life had kept her awake.

"I thought we'd go on a picnic," he replied, holding up a picnic basket he had stashed earlier that morning.

"I'm really not in the mood for a hike through the jungle just for a picnic," Marguerite complained, trying to keep her expression plain. Noticing her plain expression Roxton wondered what was bothering her. He knew eventually she'd fill him in on what was troubling her.

"Why is that? I thought you liked our picnics. The weather is beautiful for this. Come on...you still owe me a swim," Roxton said, smiling.

Realizing that he wasn't going to give up, Marguerite turned to face the person who could get past most of her defenses and saw the exuberant smile on the face of her heart's owner. Marguerite muttered, _How can I resist that?_ under her breath before answering, "I'll go, but under duress."

"That's my girl," Roxton teased as he led the way.

Unseen someone was watching; had been watching the couple for months now. The silent observer followed as the pair made their way to the chosen picnic spot.

After what seemed like endless hours of walking, an exasperated Marguerite finally spoke. "Are we there yet?"

Noticing a hint of irritation in her tone, Roxton tried not to let it get the better of him.

"Not much further now, I promise. If you're a good girl and eat all of your lunch, I might let you take a nap," the handsome lord teased, hoping to lighten her mood.

Realizing she was being a bit cantankerous, Marguerite closed her eyes for a second or two and took a deep breath. She knew Roxton was only trying to give them some much needed private time, but for her today was not the day for it. Finally calm, the tired woman responded, "John, I..." She hesitated a bit.

"Yes?" the rugged hunter questioned. He knew what she was trying to say but wouldn't let her worm her way out of it.

The former triple agent knew there was no way the man in front of her would let her off the hook easily and she was too tired to play their usual game. "I'm sorry," was all she said.

"Want to talk about it?" John questioned as he took her hand and started walking again. At first he could feel a little resistance coming from her, but eventually she gave in and fell into step next to him.

Not wanting to discuss the nightmare she'd had, Marguerite quietly stated, "There's nothing to talk about really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about me. I'll be a good girl and eat all my lunch...I want a nap," the dark haired beauty replied, smiling a little.

The nobleman pulled their clasped hands to his lips and brushed a light kiss on the back of her hand. "Well if you pledge to cheer up then I might be persuaded to join you in that nap," he teased as they walked on.

The pair continued to walk for a few more miles until Roxton suddenly stopped. Marguerite's mind had wandered a bit after he'd kissed the back of her hand and hadn't been paying attention, which resulted in her colliding with him. The force of impact was just enough to set the heiress off balance and she landed on her derrière.

"Would you be kind enough to warn me the next time you want to just stop in the middle of the trail? Maybe with a running start I can bruise myself a little more," the petulant linguist snapped as she looked up at the cause of her bruised posterior.

"Well if you'd pay more attention to where you're going you wouldn't have run into me," he responded, offering his hand to help her up.

Marguerite looked at the hand offered to her, then at the face that belonged to it before accepting the help up. Once she was up, Roxton let go and walked away. He went towards a lake Marguerite didn't quite remember. She watched him as he went about choosing the perfect spot for their picnic. When it looked like he was satisfied with the place, he started unpacking the basket. She slowly walked over and began to help him. They worked quickly and soon were enjoying their lunch.

Once Marguerite was finished eating, she stretched out on her back on the blanket, looking up at the sky. As he packed up the remnants of their lunch, Roxton watched the woman next to him.

"What do you see?" he asked, lying next to her.

"Nothing really...just clouds," was her quiet response.

"Didn't you ever notice animals in clouds when you were a kid?" he questioned without realizing that he'd once again pried into her past.

Marguerite sat up with her back to him. "John, I am not in the mood to talk, especially about my non-existent childhood." She stood up and marched over to a boulder near the edge of the lake.

"Marguerite, I didn't mean..."

"Roxton, you never mean to, but you constantly do! When are you going to remember that some of us did not have a childhood?" she interrupted him.

The confused hunter closed the distance between them in a few short strides. He gently put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. The look of pain and sadness in her eyes nearly broke his heart. He wanted to ease her pain, take it away, but it seemed that no matter what he did, he only made it worse.

"Marguerite, I'm sorry...I was only trying to..." he started but found he couldn't find the right words.

"To what? Remind me of how wonderful your childhood was? Or how horrible mine was?" she asked flatly, trying to pull away from him. As she moved, he only pulled her towards him more.

"Come on...let's sit down and talk about something else, whatever you want." He tried to placate her, make her see he was really sorry for dredging up the past. He really hadn't meant to.

The dark-haired woman looked at her companion. She knew he was really trying to get her to open up more with him. She knew he meant no harm by his innocent question. But the lack of sleep coupled with the memory of her nightmare had clouded her thinking and only fueled her anger. She could feel him gently rubbing her back, hoping to calm her down. When he turned her again to face him, she could feel what he wanted. He wanted to kiss her in hopes of chasing away her anger and fear. As much as she craved what he was about to offer, her recall of the frightening dream made her push him away.

"If you think I want... I'd rather kiss a frog!" Marguerite spat as she stormed past the man she loved.

Not sure what just happened, the bewildered nobleman watch as his ladylove walked towards home.

 _Best let her cool off before approaching her again,_ he thought to himself as he picked up the picnic basket and then blanket.

A sudden prickling sensation ran down his spine. He had learned the hard way not to ignore the sixth sense. But there was no variation in the usual sounds that filled the jungle – No, wait! Was that a flash of movement off to the left? Yes there it was again, barely a glimpse visible through the dense underbrush, but definitely moving closer. He waited guardedly, ready to dive for cover and defend himself if necessary. But nothing could have prepared him for what emerged from the trees a dozen yards away.


	2. Truth Be Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _  
> **Chapter Two - Truth be Told**   
> _

Roxton watched in dismay as what appeared to be a young, blonde girl emerged from the under brush. Sure he hadn't been spotted, he quickly gathered up the basket and his rifle, and started towards home. Unfortunately he didn't get far for in front of him now stood the child. Roxton tried to move past her but she blocked his path. He tried several more times, only to have her block his path every time. When he finally gave up, she giggled.

"We meet again Lord Roxton," the fairy queen spoke.

"So it seems. Forgive me if I don't seem eager to continue this meeting," the anxious hunter stated. The memories of his last encounter with Irina played in his mind if it had just occurred. She had used magic to momentarily take away the one thing that mattered most to him. In the space of two hours, Irina had managed to make Roxton live through two weeks of hell. Marguerite had been killed saving his life from an apeman's spear. Luckily it hadn't really happened; he had merely suffered a concussion and Marguerite had not been harmed.

The queen of the nymphs and faeries watched as the human male recalled their last meeting. She knew what she had done had been painful for this strong, noble man.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I learned your lesson very well, thank you," the perturbed lord said as he again attempted to go. He was worried about Marguerite walking alone in the jungle. _She's no doubt home by now. I wish she would open up and trust me more,_ he thought.

Irina now sat on one of the large rocks, looking at Roxton, "You've indeed learned your lesson, but I'm afraid your companion has not. I am here to teach her."

"You leave her alone!" Roxton threatened as he moved closer to the child-like queen. "She's been taught enough lessons by life," he finished sarcastically.

"That may be true, my lord, but I fear the Chosen One will end up as I did," the royal fairy remarked flatly.

"I won't let that happen." Roxton vowed.

"I'm afraid you may not be able to stop it. How many times will you keep going back each time she pushes you away? How long before you give up?"

"Never."

"Why is that? I've been observing the two of you. She doesn't trust you. She keeps pulling away from you," Irina stated.

"I believe she trusts me more than most. I know that part of the reason she pulls away is that she's had too many people in her life abandon or use her. I think she's afraid I'll do the same thing."

"But you won't because you love her."

Roxton smiled. "With all that I am."

The queen of the nymphs and faeries nodded smiling back at the hunter as she climbed to the top of the boulder. She knew very well how much this mortal man loved the Chosen One. "Have no fear, I will not harm your ladylove. I merely want to remind her what life without love is like," Irina elucidated.

"I'm afraid to ask how you'll accomplish this," Roxton declared.

"Simple. I will grant her wish."

"What wish is that?" the adventurer questioned.

"To kiss a frog," the child-like queen said as she pulled out a small pouch.

Watching her reach into it and withdraw a handful of golden dust, the hunter had a bad feeling. He continued to watch as she raised her hand above their heads.

Once her hand was in place, Irina opened her fingers, releasing the powder to float down over him. As the shimmering dust floated around him, Roxton realized exactly what frog Marguerite would have to kiss. _Could this day get any better?_ he thought as the dust continued to swirl around him.

Before the spell was complete, he asked, "What happens if your lesson doesn't work?"

"Are you afraid she will not learn her lesson? She will have three days. If she fails, you will remain a frog."

 _I have got to learn to stop trusting small children who appear out of now where._ Roxton sighed.

"You will only be allowed to croak when your name is spoken," he was informed by the queen as the spell finished.

 _How am I going to get her attention now?_ the nobleman-turned-batrachian wondered.

As Irina disappeared, she answered, "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Roxton squatted in the center of his belongings on top of the picnic basket. As the sun set, he hopped to the edge of the lake where he found a muddy spot near the boulder Irina had stood on. Making himself as comfortable as possible, Roxton fell asleep.

Marguerite was angrier with herself than she was with Roxton. She'd been so wrapped up in her anger that she hadn't even noticed he hadn't followed her. The enigmatic woman was angry with herself because no matter how hard she tried not to lash out at the man she loved, somehow she always managed to. She was upset with John because it felt like he was always trying to dredge up her past. Once she could see the Tree house the only thing on her mind was to go to her room and stay there.

Veronica emerged from the kitchen as Marguerite stormed off the elevator and through the common living area.

"You two are back just in time for dinner. Any luck hunting?" the blonde asked.

"I'm not hungry. You'll have to ask his lordship about the hunting. I'm going to bed," the brunette snapped as she went by.

"Where's Roxton?" Finn asked as she and Challenger entered the room.

Marguerite looked at her fellow housemates and shrugged. "I thought he was right behind me," she told them, continuing to her room. "Maybe he's still outside cleaning his guns or something. At this moment, I really don't care!" the fuming heiress called as she descended the stairs.

"Wonder what's got her panties in a wad," the youngest member commented quietly once Marguerite was gone.

"Finn!" Challenger and Veronica exclaimed.

"What?" Finn inquired, rather surprised by their outburst.

"Young ladies do not make such comments!" the scientist admonished.

"I was only wondering what's got her all hot under the collar. Geez," the young woman mumbled, pulling out a chair and sitting down at the table.

Challenger and Veronica followed suit. The three started dinner without the older couple. No one spoke much for a while.

Finally Veronica said, "I'll go out after dinner and look for Roxton. I'm sure he's just giving her time to cool off."

When dinner was finished and the washing up done, Veronica prepared to leave on her search for the missing family protector. "I'll be back before dark," she told the others.

Finn started towards Marguerite's room but Challenger stopped her. "I wouldn't if I were you," he cautioned, placing a hand on her arm.

"I just want to see if she'd like some dinner," the young woman explained.

As he released her, the redheaded man warned, "My dear, it's very clear that she wishes to be alone right now. I don't think you're ready to face the wrath of Marguerite just yet."

"Fine, but what am I going to do now? It's too early to go to bed," Finn whined.

"I could use your assistance in my laboratory," Challenger offered.

The two made their way down to the lab and soon were engrossed in the scientist's latest experiment.

Once in her room, Marguerite lit a candle and went directly to her washstand. She splashed some water on her face in hopes of calming herself down. She only managed to get her blouse soaked. The Englishwoman took off the shirt and dried herself then changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed. She reached for the book on the table next to her bed. In her current state, Marguerite knew she wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon. She tried reading to take her mind off the argument that had taken place earlier. Before she knew it, she was starting to fall asleep. The exhausted heiress put the book back and blew out the candle. As she laid back down she thought, _Just this once, no nightmare, please,_ as she drifted off to sleep.

Veronica returned just before dark to find the house quiet. She could see a shaft of light coming from below so she headed towards Challenger's lab. She was greeted by Finn huddled over a book, reading aloud, and Challenger recording some data while helping Finn with the tougher words.

"I didn't get very far in the search. It got dark too quickly," she informed the pair.

"At first light I'll help you search again," Finn offered, looking up from her book.

Challenger looked at his timepiece. "My word, it is getting late. Maybe we'd best turn in and get an early start in the morning."

The two blonde women agreed with him. Finn put a leaf in the book she had been reading while Challenger but away the notebook he'd been recording data in. Veronica blew out the lanterns before they headed back upstairs. They said their goodnights and went to their rooms. Veronica made a quick trip to Marguerite's room to see if the older woman was still awake. When she noticed the darkness she decided to let her friend sleep.

As Marguerite continued to sleep even after sunrise, Challenger made the decision to stay at the house, in case she woke before they returned. Veronica and Finn went in the direction they had seen the older couple go the day before. It wasn't long before they reached the lake, where they decided to split up to cover more ground.

At first neither one notice any thing unusual. But as Veronica went towards the two boulders, the sun glinted off the metal of Roxton's Weblys, nearly blinding her.

"Finn, over here! I've found his weapons and a basket, " she called to her young companion.

As Finn approached, a medium size greenish-brown frog hopped to get a closer look at who was yelling. He watched as Veronica picked up the weapons and hat and Finn retrieved the basket. The two women didn't notice the amphibian and started for home.

Once they reached home, Veronica still carrying Roxton's weapons headed straight for Marguerite's room. When she entered the room she noticed that the older woman was still sound asleep. Quietly setting the rifle against the wall and placing the hat in the chair next to the wall, the jungle beauty moved closer to the bed, and poked Marguerite on the shoulder. Nothing, Marguerite didn't move. _Guess I'll have to think of something else to wake her,_ Veronica thought, as she tested the weight of Roxton's holster. "This should work but I'd better remove the guns." Veronica whispered to herself as she placed the guns next to his hat. Standing right over the sleeping woman now she dropped the empty holster right on Marguerite's hip, which landed with a thud.

"What the hell?" Marguerite sat up, rubbing the spot on her hip and glaring at Veronica.

Veronica smiled sarcastically. "In case you actually care, Roxton didn't come home last night. I can't believe you just left him alone. Aren't you worried about him?"

"He's a big boy and can take care of himself. I am not his keeper," the enigmatic woman retorted.

Veronica turned and picked up the guns, hat, and rifle and tossed them roughly on Marguerite's lap. "You were with him...you should have been his keeper. He can't take care of himself out there without these."

Marguerite stared down at the weapons and the hat for a few seconds then looked at her friend. "It had better not be that Death bitch."

"I thought you didn't care," Veronica snapped at her.

"Veronica, you know that's not true, no matter how angry I might get at him from time to time. I do care," Marguerite responded while pushing the weapons aside to get out of bed.

"Then what do you plan to do? Stay inside all day?" the jungle beauty inquired.

From next to her dresser, Marguerite replied, "No. I'm going to go look for him."

"You'd better hurry, as usual, you've slept most of the day," with that said, Veronica left the room.

Marguerite quickly dressed. Before leaving her room, Marguerite hastily reached into her jewelry box and slipped her locket into her pants pocket before grabbing Roxton's hat and proceeded to exit her room. When she reached the elevator she checked her ammo supply before putting on her gun belt.

Challenger, Finn, and Veronica watched as the silent heiress walked to the kitchen to grab some food before leaving. Once back at the elevator, she slipped her pack on and moved towards the carriage.

Striding over to the gun rack, Challenger suggested," Wait for one of us. You shouldn't search alone."

"George, I need to do this alone. I'm the one who caused this. Now I really must go, I've already lost too much light. I'll be careful, I promise," the former spy offered as she entered the carriage and pulled the lever to descend to the base of the tree.

Once outside the electric fence, Marguerite looked around, unsure of where to start. She then remembered that she left him at the lake and heads towards the lake. The sun shone down, making the trip hot and unpleasant. Every now and then Marguerite removed Roxton's hat and fanned herself with it. After a while she finally reached the lake. She didn't notice the medium-sized, greenish-brown batrachian resting in the shade of the boulder she had chosen to lean against. While she rested, she pulled her canteen out of her pack and unscrewed the cap.

"Damn it, John, where the hell are you?" the worried heiress questioned aloud before taking a drink from her canteen. It was almost empty but she didn't feel like refilling it just yet. As she continued to stand there, she pulled out her locket and looked at it. For some reason even though she had no idea who her parents were, the inscription sometimes brought her comfort, though truth be told, it usually just made her sad. She had no idea why she had brought it with her.

"Rib bit, rib it," came from somewhere below her. Marguerite looked around her wondering where the frog was. She didn't bother to look under the boulder. Roxton wondered what it was going to take to get her to notice him. In hopes of gaining her attention he hopped onto a smaller rock near the boulder then jumped to the top of the boulder.

 _This isn't going to help me find him,_ she thought as she picked up the canteen and moved to the lake's edge. Once she was sure the water was safe she submerged the canteen in the water a little to fill it up. When it was full she used the hand holding her locket to try to screw the top back on. The locket slipped from her hand and started tumbling towards the bottom of the lake.

"Could this day get any better?" Marguerite snarled as she dropped the canteen and plunged her hand into the water to rescue her sinking locket. She couldn't see where the locket had finally come to rest, nor could she feel it anywhere, so she pulled her arm out of the lake.

"Great, just great. It's not bad enough that you lost Roxton..." the upset woman complained to herself aloud. She didn't even hear the batrachian on the boulder croak. "Now you've gone and lost your locket. The only connection you had to any family. Bloody brilliant, Marguerite." She reached into the water once more. She was searching so frantically for her locket she didn't hear the splash near her. She didn't see the frog swimming at a breakneck pace to the spot where her locket had landed under the murky waters.


	3. Strange Bed Fellows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **  
> _Chapter Three - Strange Bed Fellows_   
> **

Down into the shadowy depths of the lake Roxton swam, trying to reach Marguerite's locket before it was lost. He knew she wouldn't rest until the locket was safely back in her possession. Sooner than he thought he would, the amphibious lord found the prized necklace. Once it was in his mouth, he swam just as quickly to the service to return the locket to its owner. When he emerged from the water, the upset brunette was sitting quietly mumbling to herself about how bloody brilliant she was to have brought the locket with her.

 _She doesn't see me,_ the enchanted Roxton thought as he neared the edge of the lake. As he hopped out of the water, he pushed a little of the chain out of his mouth in hopes of it catching Marguerite's eye. He kept moving closer to her, and a ray of sun bounced off the bit of chain.

The adventuress looked around to find the source of brightness. "What do we have here?" she questioned when the batrachian was close enough to touch.

Slowly more of her chain came spilling out of its mouth.

"How did you get that?" Marguerite demanded, leaning over to take the locket. She gently started pulling on the chain. When the frog closed his mouth, impeding her retrieval, she pulled a little harder. The noble amphibian started backing away from her causing her to get even more upset.

"Give it back. It's mine!" she cried, trying to catch the frog. As soon as she got close enough to touch him, Roxton would hop away.

"Bloody thief, come back here with my locket!" Marguerite roared, crawling after the batrachian.

 _Thief? I rescued the damn thing, Marguerite. You think I'd steal from you?_ Roxton thought. He kept hopping away just when she'd get close enough to capture him.

He hopped around for several minutes with Marguerite chasing after him. He was hoping that in her frustration she'd call his name again and be able to figure out from his croaking that the frog she was so determined to catch was Roxton. As he leaped back toward the lake, he noticed Marguerite had stopped.

"That's it you slimy little thief...I've had enough. Keep the damn thing," she wearily called as she leaned her back against a boulder. Marguerite was tired from pursuing the amphibian. Watching the frog intently, she presumed it would go back to its watery home.

The former British spy was surprised when it came closer and spit the locket out. As she sat there staring at her locket on the ground next to the batrachian, she waited a moment or two before moving to pick it up. The amphibian jumped closer to the locket and made motions of eating it again. "You know, I've a good mind to take you back home with me and cook you for dinner," the frustrated woman threatened when the frog stopped her once again from retrieving her possession.

 _You probably would, but when you realize it's me, you'll have second thoughts about cooking me for dinner,_ Roxton thought. He backed up a little, watching to see if she would go for the locket again.

Marguerite scrutinized the amphibian's movements. She began to think that maybe this frog wasn't so dumb after all. She decided to test her theory by leaning towards the locket. When she did the frog hopped on top of it, preventing her from picking it up.

"What do you want from me? It's my locket, now give it back," she insisted.

 _Marguerite, don't you realize that I pulled it out of the water for you? The least you could do is say please and thank you,_ the irritated lord thought, sitting on top of the necklace.

Rolling her eyes and mumbling, "I can not believe I'm about to be polite to a slimy amphibian. Please, may I have my locket back?" she inquired of the determined batrachian still resting on her locket.

 _That a girl, charm your way back to possessing the locket,_ Roxton smiled inwardly while moving off the necklace.

The obsessive brunette looked twice at the frog as it slowly moved away from the locket, allowing her to pick it up. Did that creature just smile? Marguerite wondered as she wiped off her necklace. "I think I've been in the sun too long," she commented, shaking her head a little trying to clear it.

"Damn it, John, where the hell are you?" she sighed.

"Ribbit, ribbit," the amphibian loudly croaked

"Sorry...I'm afraid amphibian is not one of the many languages I speak." Marguerite stood up. She slipped the locket back into her pocket before moving to the lake's edge to pick up the canteen she'd dropped while trying to rescue her necklace.

 _What, no thank you kind sir?_ the amphibian wondered as he watched his ladylove getting things together to leave.

"Thank you, Sir Frog, for rescuing my locket," Marguerite finally said as she filled the canteen up. Before she could cap it, it slipped from her hands, spilling the water all over. While her back was turned Roxton decided that if he didn't hitch a ride with her he'd be stuck here all night again and would have no way of getting through to her.

 _Maybe I can get Challenger or Veronica to help her realize that "Sir Frog" is really Lord Roxton,_ the nobleman thought, leaping towards her pack. He could hear her walking closer to the pack and quickly hid just under the top flap.

Marguerite picked up her pack and slid it on as she headed for home. She walked rather slowly for several miles before taking a break. As she looked for a spot to sit down, her mind wandered back to the nightmare that had made her so short-tempered with Roxton the day before.

 _Water was everywhere; the tide had started to come in. Running through the shrubbery at the edge of the inland sea, Marguerite frantically searched for the man she loved._

 _"Roxton! Roooxxxton!" she screamed as she rushed through the ankle deep water, ignoring the branches trying to stop her from finding her quarry. When Inspector Anderson told her what he'd done with John, it was all she could do to keep from killing the man on the spot. As soon as she got the information she needed from him, the scared heiress ran as fast as she could back to the spot they had camped the night before and started her frenzied search._

 _What is that? Something like a pair of boots sticking out of the water. "No! Roxton!" she raced to his side, not realizing she'd sloshed water in his barely visible face._

 _Gently pulling his head out of the water, Marguerite tried to breath life back into her love. She kept trying in between pleading with him to wake up. But nothing. No breath; no husky voice that sent chills up her spine when she heard it; no smile that could make her feel like the only woman in the universe. Nothing. She was too late._

 _Then the nightmare would end as she sat straight up in bed bathed in sweat and shivering in fear that it would one day come true._

While clearing her head Marguerite rather abruptly pulled the pack off her back and dropped it on the ground at her feet. The sudden thump of the heavy pack on the ground caused Roxton to tumble from his hiding place. Once outside the pack again, Roxton watched the various emotions play across Marguerite's face as she remembered her terrible dream. He wanted so much to comfort her, to let her know that whatever was bothering her they would take care of together. But what could he, a mere batrachian, do to console her?

Marguerite started when she saw him there. "Bloody hell, did you follow me?" she demanded as she used her booted foot to shoo the annoying amphibian away. The persistent little thing just sat there as if it were watching over her.

"Go on...go back to your slimy little wife and ten billion children," the brunette mumbled as she squatted down to retrieve her pack. As she unhurriedly stood up, Roxton leapt onto the pack. "Come on...get off," she urged, gently trying to brush the frog off. Roxton jumped to her shoulder.

"I don't recall inviting you to ride on my shoulder, now get off," the cranky woman declared as she reached up to move the amphibian. Roxton jumped again and landed back on the pack. Every time she tried to brush him off one spot, he'd hop to a new one.

Finally having had enough of the game, Marguerite relented. "Fine...you can come home with me. To show my gratitude for saving my locket I'll let you sleep on one of my silk scarves and I'll even share my coffee and food. Making a deal with a frog, I must be loosing my mind," the fiery heiress muttered under her breath as she put the pack back on and headed home.

The trek home didn't seem nearly as quick as it had earlier in the day. The reason being, Roxton was nowhere to be found.

"John, this had better not be a trick!" Marguerite said out loud as she quickened her pace.

"Ribbit, ribbit," came from behind her. _I swear to you my dear this is not the sort of trick I'd play on you,_ Roxton thought.

"Oh what do you know? You're a frog," she criticized after hearing the batrachian croak.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence. Marguerite was worried about where John Roxton had disappeared; Roxton formed plans that would hopefully get her attention before it was too late. One day was almost over and he had no luck. Miss Krux still thought he was just an ordinary, slimy frog.

The disheartened linguist could see the Treehouse in the distance. She wasn't sure she really wanted to tell the others that she had no luck in finding John. She slowed down even more in hopes of stalling the inevitable.

Finn was in the garden, watering. As she headed over to the rain barrel to refill her bucket, she noticed something moving a few yards away. With one hand on her crossbow and the other holding the bucket, Finn waited for whatever it was to move closer to the clearing so she could get a look at it. Finn breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Marguerite move slowly into the clearing. She set the bucket down and went to greet the older woman.

"Hiya, Marguerite. Any luck?"

Marguerite looked at the young woman for a beat or two before responding, "No. I'll head out again at first light to continue the search. He must be hiding somewhere, trying to teach me a lesson."

"Aw, Roxton wouldn't do that," Finn started.

"Ribbit, ribbit."

"Where'd that come from?" the girl from the future wondered, looking around for a frog.

Marguerite shrugged her shoulders. "Where did what come from? I'm going to head up, you coming?"

"I'll be up as soon as I finish the watering," Finn responded, watching Marguerite guardedly. She was sure she heard a frog croaking, but the older woman acted like nothing was wrong.

Marguerite walked to the gate, lifted the latch, and entered the yard. In a few strides she was at the lift. She pulled the lever and waited for the carriage to come down. Finn came running up just as Marguerite entered the carriage.

"You sure you didn't hear a frog back there?" the young woman asked, hopping in next to the weary woman just as the lift began its ascent.

"Finn, I think you were imaging it. I didn't hear a thing," Marguerite answered as the lift reached the top. She exited the elevator, put her pack on the floor near the gun rack, and started towards her room. She didn't notice that the amphibian was sitting on top of the pack.

"Um, Marguerite, what's this?" Finn inquired, gently picking up Roxton.

The dark haired beauty turned to face Finn. "What does it look like? It's a frog, Finn."

Challenger entered the room from his lab to find the two women discussing the batrachian the younger one held.

"Finn, that is an excellent specimen! I've never seen one quite like it. Wherever did you find it?" the excited scientist exclaimed as he moved closer to examine the frog.

Finn shrugged as she handed it over to Challenger. "I didn't find it. Marguerite did."

"I did not find that slimy creature. I don't know how it got in here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted from searching for John and would like to get some sleep," Marguerite explained. When she mentioned Roxton's name, Finn and Challenger noticed that the amphibian croaked. Marguerite just ignored the amphibian.

Ever curious, Challenger began to throw questions at Marguerite. "Where did you find it?"

"I told you George, I didn't find it."

"Did it find you then?"

"You could say that."

"How? Why?"

"I don't know. I was by the lake Roxton and I..." Marguerite started to relate the story but was interrupted by, "Ribbit, ribbit."

 _Marguerite, what has gotten into you? Why are you pretending you don't know how I came home with you?_ Lord Roxton thought as he tried to hop over to Marguerite. Challenger quickly kept the amphibian from jumping out of his hands.

"As I was saying, George, I was by the lake refilling my canteen when my necklace slipped off and fell into the lake. I tried to grab it but it sank too quickly. After trying a second time to find it, I gave up. The next thing I knew that...that creature was hopping up to me with my necklace hanging out of its mouth," the annoyed woman finished.

"You mean to tell me that this frog rescued your necklace from the lake?"

"No, George, I just told you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."

Before Marguerite could escape, Veronica entered from the kitchen where she'd been preparing dinner. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Marguerite just finished telling us how this batrachian came home with her. Seems it rescued her necklace," Challenger answered, showing Veronica the frog.

Finn moved closer to Challenger. "If Marguerite doesn't want him, can I have him? I bet he'd taste good."

"No you may not," the visionary admonished.

"Why not?"

"Because this frog is technically Marguerite's and I don't think she'd like the creature to become a meal for you. After all, he saved her necklace," Challenger said walking over to Marguerite.

"I do not want that frog," the heiress stated.

"Marguerite, did you by chance promise this amphibian anything after it saved your jewelry?" George questioned.

Marguerite avoided looking at Challenger. "Maybe, but it's just a frog and I..." she started.

Veronica started laughing. "This sounds just like a story my parents use to tell me. I think it was called The Frog Prince."

"This is not some silly fairy tale, Veronica!" the indignant Marguerite nearly shouted. She was getting rather frustrated with all this.

Challenger still held the batrachian. "Now, Marguerite, if you promised this frog anything, it's only proper that you follow through with the promise."

"I do not have to share anything with that creature just because I might have promised to," Marguerite snapped back. She held her head up defiantly, daring any of them to force her into keeping her promise.

Challenger gently grasped an arm and pulled it towards him with the palm up. Then he placed the amphibian in her hand. "Marguerite, this creature did you a favor, the least you could do it is to repay its kindness. No one here is going to force you to follow through. You know what the right thing to do is. I leave it to you to decide."

George motioned for the other two women to follow him. Veronica and Finn gaped at her as Marguerite stood with the frog in her hand.

"George, wouldn't you rather run some experiments on this slimy thing?" Marguerite started. Challenger merely shook his head no. The enigmatic woman turned next to Finn.

"Don't look at me, I'd rather eat it," Finn said as she went into the kitchen to help bring dinner out.

Marguerite went to Veronica next. "You've always liked the creatures that live on this god forsaken plateau. Would you like a nice pet frog?"

"Not really. I agree with Challenger," the jungle beauty said, trying not to laugh.

Marguerite gave each of her housemates a dirty look before storming off to her room.

"You did this on purpose didn't you? You just wanted to humiliate me in front of them," the Englishwoman angrily whispered to the frog. "If Roxton were here, he wouldn't have let this happen," she finished.

"Ribbit, ribbit," Roxton croaked. _I am here, Marguerite, and I didn't do anything on purpose. When are you going to stop being so blind and realize I'm right here?_ the hunter pleaded silently.

Veronica, Finn, and Challenger laughed quietly as they watched their angered housemate retreated to her room.


	4. Wishes Do Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **  
> _Chapter 4 - Wishes Do Come True_   
> **

Marguerite entered her room and quickly set the frog on her dresser.

"Don't you dare move," the irritated woman threatened as she began to pace her room.

 _Where would I go? Marguerite, when are you going to stop being so stubborn and listen?_ Roxton thought as he watched the heiress pacing.

"This is all your fault, Roxton..." Marguerite said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit." _What do you mean this is all my fault? Did I ask to be turned into a frog?_ the indignant lord questioned.

Marguerite glanced at the frog. Roxton stared back.

"John?" she whispered hesitantly.

"Ribbit," the amphibious hunter responded.

"This is insane. How can a frog understand what I'm saying?" Marguerite wondered.

Sensing that she might actually get that this particular frog was really Lord John Roxton, he dared to move. Hoping to convince her, Roxton hopped off the dresser and landed on the bed next to her.

Lifting the frog and bringing it closer to her face, the enigmatic spy quietly inquired, "Roxton, is that you?"

 _Yes, it's me Marguerite,_ Lord Roxton thought. Marguerite only heard, "Ribbit."

 _Maybe my tired mind is playing tricks on me,_ she thought, still staring at the frog. Gently shaking her head and setting him down on her bed, Marguerite sat there gazing out at the jungle.

"How can you be John..."

"Ribbit."

"Stop that...it's really annoying. I mean you're a frog, not human," she stated looking back at the frog.

Roxton hopped onto her lap. _Just think how I feel, the only time I can croak is when someone says my name. Talk about annoying. As for the frog part, well that's all your fault,_ he thought, looking up at her.

Marguerite watched as the amphibious hunter made himself comfortable on her lap.

"How could you be John?"

 _Because you wished it._ "Ribbit."

"How is it possible for you to be 'him'? You're a frog. Humans can not be turned into frogs," the heiress mused.

 _Marguerite, have you forgotten where we live, or the Kanu?_

"If you're John—"

"Ribbit."

"—and I'm not saying I believe you are—how am I suppose to know?"

"I suppose I could try a séance or the Oujia board," Marguerite pondered

 _Get those thoughts out of your head!_ Roxton thought, hopping off her lap.

The dark haired woman shuddered. "Bad idea Marguerite. Remember what happened the last time? Why relive that nightmare? Besides those only work on the dead."

 _Good girl, my love,_ he thought, returning to her lap.

"John, what would you do to prove to yourself that this was really happening?"

 _Good question. I've been a little too busy trying to get you to realize that I've been turned into a frog._ "Ribbit, ribbit."

"Just as I thought, you have no idea either," the linguist teased.

 _Very funny, my dear, very funny._

The enigmatic spy looked around her room trying to find anything that would help her figure out if she was going insane or if the amphibian on her lap was really Roxton.

"Maybe I should test my theory of you actually being...him," she suggested as she lifted the frog off her lap. She stood up and carried him back to the dresser.

"What to do, what to do?" Marguerite whispered to herself, placing Roxton on the dresser. She looked around her room for something, anything that only Roxton would know. Spotting her collection of scarves on the table under the mirror she walked over, grabbed them, and spread them out on her bed.

"Ok, if you're really Roxton...

"Ribbit, ribbit."

"Which one of these is my favorite?" the adventuress asked, hoping this would work.

 _Bloody hell, Marguerite, how am I suppose to know?_ Roxton thought, looking at the scarves on her bed. Slowly examining each one, the amphibious lord tried to remember when he'd seen her wear any of them. Normally the weather on the plateau was too warm for scarves—even the delicate ones Marguerite had. He could feel her eyes on him as he continued trying to figure out which one.

"Marguerite, dinner! Come eat!" Veronica called from the dinning table. Then she went to the stairs leading to Challenger's lab to call the scientist and Finn to dinner as well.

"Challenger. Finn. Dinner!"

Marguerite sadly looked at the frog. "Just as I thought, you're just a frog." Sighing, she started to leave her room.

THUMP! Having figured out which scarf was Marguerite's favorite, Roxton jumped from the dresser, landing on a light blue scarf with purple flowers.

"I'll be there in a minute, Veronica, start without me," the heiress called as she stared at the frog on her favorite scarf.

Uncertainly Marguerite moved over to the bed, gathered the rejected scarves, and set them on the night table by her bed. Slowly sitting on the bed, she quietly spoke, "John?"

"Ribbit, ribbit," Roxton replied thinking, _It's about bloody time you figured it out._

Still unsure that her frog friend was really her love, she asked one more time, "Roxton is that really you?"

 _Yes, my love, it's really me._ "Ribbit, ribbit."

"Great now what am I suppose to do? If I go out there and tell the others, they'll think I'm crazy," Marguerite said, picking John and the scarf up. Placing the scarf with the others, she carried Roxton with her to the common area.

"I was beginning to think you'd fallen asleep," Veronica commented as Finn and Challenger left the table. Marguerite slowly sat down, setting Roxton on her lap. As she started putting food on her plate she thought, _They are never going to believe me. They will think I've gone insane._ While Marguerite was lost in her own thoughts, Roxton hopped from her lap onto the table.

"Marguerite, get that thing off my table!" the jungle woman ordered.

"What?" the former spy questioned, coming out of her reverie. Veronica pointed at the frog, which was now moving towards the food.

"Get off the table. What's the matter with you?" Marguerite shrieked trying to catch Roxton.

Roxton had other plans; he was hungry and had no way of telling any of them what he wanted. _Guess I'll just have to fend for myself,_ he thought as he hopped just out of Marguerite's reach. Trying to keep Roxton from getting away, Marguerite leapt up, causing her plate to go flying. It landed food side down at Veronica's feet. Roxton landed in the middle of the salad Veronica had made for dinner.

"Marguerite, get _your_ frog out of my salad!"

Marguerite jumped at the sound of Veronica yelling. She had been searching the table for Roxton. When she saw him sitting in the salad, the exasperated brunette whispered through clinched teeth, "What are you doing? Are you trying to get me in trouble? If you're hungry, I'll share my food with you but you just can't go hopping off like that." Marguerite scolded. She recaptured the amphibious lord and sat down, holding him gently but firmly in one hand.

Veronica could hear Marguerite muttering, presumably to herself, while the blonde stood tapping her foot, waiting for the older woman to notice the broken plate of food on the floor. "Are you going to clean up this mess?"

"What's all the commotion? I'm trying to grow penicillin..." Challenger began, emerging from his lab. When he walked into the dining area, a very irate Veronica and a rather embarrassed looking Marguerite greeted him.

"Whoa, what a mess. Glad I don't have to clean it up," Finn exclaimed, following Challenger.

Marguerite glared at the frog in her hand before venturing a look at her friends. "Veronica, of course I'll clean up the mess." The brunette shifted her gaze to the animal in her hand. "So help me if you move once I set you down again, I will cook you," she hissed at the amphibious lord before setting him on the table. The others eyed her warily as she started cleaning up the mess. Roxton decided pushing her further tonight would only get him in deeper and wisely stayed put.

Once the enigmatic woman finished cleaning up the mess, she sat back down and fixed another plate for herself and the frog. Challenger and Finn returned to the lab; Veronica went to the balcony to read, leaving the heiress and the frog alone.

"John, how could you?" she whispered.

A rather loud, "Ribbit, ribbit." answered her. _I had to get everyone's attention so you could tell them what's wrong_.

Veronica looked up from her book. Marguerite shrugged and smiled at her as if to say, "Frogs. What can you do?" She turned back to her dinner and finished eating, then cleared her plate and the frog from the table. In the kitchen she questioned Roxton again.

"Roxton, are you trying to drive me crazy?"

"Ribbit, ribbit." _Why didn't you tell the others what's happened?_

"What am I suppose to do now, John?"

"Ribbit, ribbit." _Tell the others that I'm the frog so they can help you figure out how to change me back._

Marguerite was so caught up in her conversation with Roxton that she didn't hear Veronica approach. The blonde listened surreptitiously for a few moments before slipping quietly away. She wanted to discuss what she'd heard with Challenger.

"Challenger...I'm worried about Marguerite," the jungle woman said as she entered the lab. She stood at the base of the stairs, across the room from the scientist and Finn.

Challenger and Finn look up from their work. "Why is that my dear?" the visionary asked.

"She's upstairs now talking to the frog like she thinks he's Roxton."

"That's crazy, V," the newest family member stated.

"I know that, Finn. Maybe she fell and hit her head when she was looking for him today."

"Why do you say that?" Challenger asked as the three of them moved quietly up the stairs.

"She keeps referring to it as John or Roxton," Veronica offered as they reached the common area. Challenger was the first to notice that Marguerite was out on the balcony. He motioned for the two blondes to let him approach her.

Before he could reach her, Marguerite left the balcony and headed for her room. She barely noticed Challenger as she passed.

"Um, Marguerite, are you feeling all right?" he inquired politely.

"I feel fine, George, why?"

"You didn't hit your head or anything while out searching for Roxton did you?"

"Ribbit, ribbit."

"That's more along Malone's territory don't you think?" Marguerite quickly responded, hoping that Challenger hadn't heard Roxton's croak. "Well, I'm exhausted so I think I'll be heading to bed now. Early day tomorrow you know," she added as she beat a hasty retreat to her room with Roxton in hand.

Veronica and Finn joined Challenger as Marguerite escaped to her room.

"Think it might be wise to keep an eye on her tonight—covertly, of course, so as not to alarm her," the red-haired man said softly. "If she has hit her head there are side-effects that might arise at any time."

"Like talking to frogs?" asked Finn sarcastically.

Challenger ignored her and turned to the elder blonde. "Veronica, did you say you thought it sounded like the frog was responding?"

"No, I said I that she refers to the frog as John or Roxton. Why?"

"We'll have to wait until she's asleep before I can answer that," the scientist said.

"That could take all night!" Finn whined.

"Then we take shifts."


	5. Careful What You Wish For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **  
> _Chapter 5 - Careful What You Wish For_   
> **

Marguerite paused briefly just out of sight of her friends. She couldn't catch all of what they said and when Finn made a disparaging comment about her talking to frogs, she decided she didn't care to hear any more.

As the former jewel thief descended the stairs to her room, she quietly hissed to her batrachian companion, "Brilliant! Thanks to you Challenger thinks I pulled a Malone and the others are convinced I've gone round the bend."

 _How is this my fault? If you'd just stop being so independent and tell him who I am WE wouldn't be in this mess,_ John thought as they continued down the stairs.

Once in her room the dark haired heiress set Roxton on the dressing table while she set alight a candle and got ready for bed.

"Don't think for a minute that I'll let you get away with watching me undress, turn around," Marguerite told the greenish-brown lord as she moved the candle to the nightstand.

Roxton rolled his eyes as he obeyed. _You act like I've never seen you in your underwear before._

"Between the nightmares and trying not to squish you, I'll never get any sleep," the linguist mumbled as she pulled her nightgown on.

 _What nightmares? Are you still having that one about Captain Askwith?_ the amphibious hunter thought as he slowly turned around. The helpless nobleman watched as his ladylove slowly pulled the covers back. She stopped midway through and turned to face the man, or rather the frog that owned her heart.

"I suppose you'll want to sleep on my pillow?" she inquired looking at the creature on her dressing table.

 _It would be nice,_ Roxton thought, moving closer to the edge of the table.

"Wait right there. I'll go get your pillow," Marguerite insisted and then left the room. While out in the hallway she could hear Challenger, Finn and Veronica discussing who would take first watch over her.

 _Really they are being so ridiculous about all this,_ the adventuress thought as she reached the hunter's room. She swiftly grabbed the pillow off the bed and headed back to her room. By the time she returned Roxton had already made himself comfortable on her pillow.

"Roxton! What part of 'wait right there' did you not understand?" Marguerite huffed as she carefully lifted the pillow and it's rider to make room on her bed for two pillows.

"Ribbit." The hunter-turned-frog thought he knew what was going on so he jumped off the pillow and onto the bed.

"John, this isn't funny!"

"Ribbit."

"I am not in the mood to play that game again! Now get back on this pillow!" Marguerite ordered as she finished getting the pillows situated. She had placed one pillow horizontal and the other pillow perpendicular.

Marguerite cautiously sat on her bed. "I don't want to squash you in the night so it would be best if you stayed on my pillow. I'll be using yours, mister know-it-all," she informed the batrachian fellow now jumping his way to her pillow. She deftly picked up the hopping lord and set him on the bolster in the vertical position.

"John, do you think you can stay put for a few hours so I can get some sleep?" the tired woman asked.

"Ribbit." _I'll do my best, but being a frog makes it kind of hard. I feel like hopping around, a lot,_ John contemplated, as he got comfortable. He watched as Marguerite fluffed up her pillow. He could tell she was having a hard time getting comfortable.

 _Why won't you tell me about that nightmare of yours? You have to know I would never tease you about it,_ he thought as he moved a little closer to her.

"Roxton..." Marguerite started.

"Ribbit."

The enigmatic adventuress sighed deeply before continuing, "I truly am sorry this happened. I know I was not in the best of moods earlier, but you have to know I never wanted you to be turned into a frog."

 _I'm just thankful it wasn't a spider; otherwise I would have been squished well before now._ He continued to watch the woman he loved trying to fall asleep.

"Sometimes I wish, no scratch that, I don't think I'll make any more wishes, not here anyway. John..."

"Ribbit."

"I wasn't really angry with you that day. I didn't get much sleep the night before and took it out on you, as usual. I had a horrible dream," the dark haired heiress mumbled.

 _What was the dream about? Tell me; maybe you'll stop having it if you talk about it,_ Roxton encouraged.

Marguerite turned on her side, facing Roxton. She opened her mouth as if to speak but quickly closed it again. _What's keeping you from telling him now? He can't interrupt you,_ she thought. Taking a deep breath, she decided to risk telling him. "The horrifying dream I keep having concerns something that happened several months ago. I don't know why I keep having it. I'm running around in water, near the Inland Sea searching for..." Marguerite softly started

 _Oh Marguerite, it wasn't your fault. He was insane,_ Roxton thought, wishing he had some way to console her.

The weary woman closed her eyes. "...you," she finished. "It feels like an eternity before I find you and when..."

She opened her eyes and Roxton noticed tears forming. He longed to wrap his arms around her.

Wiping away an escaped tear, Marguerite resumed her tale. "And when I do find you, you aren't breathing. I try to get you breathing again, but nothing I do works. You...you never... You're...gone...and then I wake up." and then I wake up."

"You had better not tease me about that either," Marguerite threatened the greenish-brown frog sitting on the pillow next to her.

 _I would never do that to you Marguerite,_ Roxton promised as Marguerite reached out and rubbed his frogish head.

"Goodnight, my Frog Prince," she mumbled sleepily, rolling over to blow out the candle.

 _Goodnight my lovely, Sleeping Beauty,_ Roxton replied.

Upon seeing the light go out in the older woman's room, Veronica waited several more minutes to be certain Marguerite was asleep. She, Challenger, and Finn had decided to test whether or not this frog could be their missing companion. It was her job to get the frog away from the heiress without her noticing.

When she felt she'd waited long enough, she quietly sneaked into the room and searched for the frog. He was easy to find, there on a pillow by the sleeping heiress's head. He made no protest as Veronica picked him up and carried him away.

Once she made it safely out of Marguerite's room, Veronica quickened her pace to return to Challenger and Finn.

"If she wakes up and that frog is missing, all hell will break loose," Finn commented as Veronica returned.

"It will be nothing we can't handle, young lady," Challenger said placing a bowl of water on the table.

"What's the bowl for?" Finn inquired.

"Amphibians need to be near water or they get dried out," the scientist informed her.

"You couldn't have just said it was for the frog?" the young woman from the future teased.

Challenger looked sideways at her. "It's for the frog."

"Well we'd better get this over with," Veronica said, placing the batrachian in the bowl of water. "As Finn said, if Marguerite wakes up and the frog is gone, we'll never hear the end of it."

"No time like the present," George stated as he pulled out a chair and sat down. Veronica and Finn followed suit.

"What are we going to do?" Finn wondered, staring at the creature, which was staring back.

 _You are not going to eat me, that's for sure,_ Roxton thought

"Veronica, you mentioned that you thought you heard Marguerite referring to this amphibian as Roxton..." Challenger began.

"Ribbit."

The three surrounding the table gazed at the creature in the bowl not sure of what was happening.

"As I was saying, Marguerite was speaking to the frog as if she believed it was John?"

"Ribbit." The frog hopped out of the bowl when they resumed their talking.

"Yes, that's what I said. It seemed to me that she was convinced that this amphibian is Roxton..." Veronica started.

"Ribbit."

Veronica stared at the greenish-brown creature sitting in a small puddle of water on the table. "Roxton?"

"Ribbit." _That's it Veronica, put it together._

"Is that you, big guy?" Finn tried.

Roxton look intently at the young woman he'd come to love as a younger sister.

"Roxton, that you old boy?" Challenger questioned as he picked up the slightly wet creature.

"Ribbit." _By George, I think you've got it._

"Well this is a fine mess now, isn't it? I wonder how this happened to you," the redheaded man inquired.

 _Well it's a long story; one I'm sure Marguerite will never tell you._

"So what are we going to do? Marguerite obviously knows this is Roxton," Finn piped up.

"Ribbit."

"True enough. I suppose we'll have to trust her to set things to rights," Challenger said as he stood, still holding Roxton. He started towards the heiress' boudoir. As he got closer to the room he slowed down and stepped very lightly. Once in Marguerite's room, George gave himself a few moments to allow his eyes to adjust to the light. As soon as he could see in the dark, Challenger placed Roxton back on the pillow. He quickly and quietly left the sleeping woman's space.

"Do you think she will?" Finn asked upon Challenger's return.

"I'm sure she will. She wouldn't want to continue having a frog for a companion," Veronica replied as she took the bowl off the table and went to the kitchen. She placed the bowl in the sink and began washing it. "Besides, if she doesn't, we'll all have to put up with her foul moods without Roxton here to counter them. If she doesn't fix this, I'll make her."

Challenger and Finn followed Veronica into the kitchen. Challenger picked up a towel and started drying the bowl. "She'll make it right. She cares too much about Roxton to leave him like that, no matter how angry she was at him."

"I sure hope you two are right. It would be creepy having a family member who's a frog," Finn commented as George handed her the clean bowl to put away.

Veronica and Challenger inaudibly laughed as they all exited the kitchen.

"Well I suppose tomorrow will be another interesting day on the plateau. I'm going to turn in for the night. Sleep well you two," Challenger said as he headed towards his sleeping quarters.

"Night, Challenger. Night, Vee," Finn called out as she made her way to her room.

"Goodnight, you two. See you in the morning," Veronica responded to her companions as she went to her room. Soon all were asleep in the Treehouse.

Irina was pleased with what had transpired that day. Would Marguerite really change her ways? Or would she continue to push Lord Roxton away? After tomorrow, only time would tell. The queen of the nymphs and faeries was certain Marguerite would figure out how to break the spell. She left the inhabitants of the Treehouse dreaming.

The next morning Marguerite was up before the sun. Roxton was a bit shocked to see her up so early. After getting dressed she picked up Roxton and went to the kitchen. There Marguerite placed Roxton on the counter then quietly packed a small lunch and plenty of water. She picked up the frog again and went to the gun rack to grab her rifle and hat. She packed in a few extra rounds of ammo, just in case. Once she was sure she had everything, she placed Roxton and her full pack on the table to leave a note so the others wouldn't worry. That done, she grabbed her pack and Roxton. Marguerite entered the carriage of the lift and headed down. While waiting for the elevator to reach the bottom, Marguerite placed Roxton on her pack.

Once outside of the Treehouse compound, Marguerite quickly and carefully put her pack on and then made her way towards the lake she and Roxton had been at days before. The trip was rather quiet, as Marguerite was deep in thought trying to figure out exactly when and how Roxton had been turned into a frog. _It had to be after I stormed off. Who would have done this? The Kanu? When Veronica replaced that cursed stone, they returned to their natural state, Cain toads. Couldn't be them. My head hurts..._ Marguerite complained to herself.

"I should have stopped for coffee. I have a feeling I'm going to need it," the linguist commented out loud.

 _I have a feeling as well. Especially when you find out it was Irina,_ Roxton thought

Before she knew it, Marguerite was at the lake and the boulder where she had left Roxton that day. She carefully took her pack off and set it on the ground. The dark haired woman gently lifted the lord-turned-frog off her pack and placed him on the boulder.

"Ok, fun and games are over. Get out here now!" the irritated heiress yelled. "I mean it, I'm tired of this little game. I wish you'd change Roxton..."

"Ribbit."

"...back! He didn't deserve this. If you're trying to teach..." Marguerite stopped. _Someone is trying to teach Roxton and me a lesson, is that it?_ She wondered as she began pacing around, never straying too far from the boulder.

"Roxton..."

"Ribbit."

"Who did this? Was it Tribune? No, he's merely annoying, not magical. Locke/Olmec or whatever he's calling himself now? No, he's dead, I hope. Could the Vantu have done this?" Marguerite wondered aloud as she continued to pace.

 _No, it wasn't any of those people. It was someone you met once three years ago, or so you told me. Irina, remember her? She decided that you needed to learn a lesson this time. I tried to stop her, but she's a bit like you, independent,_ Roxton reflected.

"Careful what you wish for!" rang through the air followed by a clear, childlike giggle.

The enigmatic spy stopped in her tracks when she heard it. Marguerite turned to face the nobleman turned amphibian sitting on the boulder. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to have to kiss a frog, aren't I?" she asked no one in particular as she slowly opened her eyes and let out her breath.

' _Fraid so, my love. If you had kissed me the other day, this might not have happened._ Roxton grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Marguerite gaped at him. "Are you laughing at me?" she demanded. Shaking her head she moved closer to the boulder. "Have I mentioned how much I detest frogs? How slimy and slippery they are?"

 _I don't think you have, today. Just kiss me and be done with it._

"I guess this means I won't be having frog legs for dinner tonight, huh?" Marguerite teased from right in front of the boulder and Roxton.

 _Only if you find a different frog. Come on. Thata girl,_ Roxton silently encouraged.

Marguerite put both hands on the boulder in front of Roxton. "Well come on, we haven't got all day."

 _I promise I'll make you the biggest pot of coffee when we get home,_ Roxton assured her as he hopped into her hands.

When Roxton was securely in her hands, Marguerite slowly pulled them towards her face. About half way there she stopped.

"I don't think I can do this, kiss a...a frog."

 _You can't do this NOW! You can't leave me like this. Come on, Marguerite, just get it over with._

Sighing, Marguerite once again started moving her hands and Roxton closer to her face. She looked squarely in his eyes. "So help me if you are even thinking of using that...that frog mouth to return the kiss, you'd better think again," she threatened.

 _I promise I won't return the kiss...until I'm back to being human._ He laughed in his mind.

When the frog was mere centimeters away from her face, Marguerite closed her eyes and reluctantly puckered her lips. She then made contact with the frog's skin and quickly pulled her hands away, almost dropping Roxton before setting him down on the boulder.

"Ok...I've kissed him, now get out here and change him back!" she demanded, heading to the lake to wash her mouth. While she was busy wiping her lips off Marguerite didn't notice the golden light starting to emanate from the frog. The light swirled and lifted the greenish-brown frog off the boulder. Marguerite didn't know anything was happening as she gargled to rid her mouth of the foul taste of the frog. When she finished and turned around, Roxton was sitting on the large rock, much like the day he was born.

"Roxton?"

"Ribbit."

"John?"

"Ribbit."

"Roxton?" a worried Marguerite tried again.

"Yes, my love," Roxton finally let go of his game; he couldn't stand the look on her face any more.

"Not funny."

"Did you think to pack some clothes for me?" he inquired as Marguerite stood at the edge of the lake, not moving.

"I packed a pair of pants. I didn't even think..." Marguerite blushed as she quickly turned around when Roxton moved off the boulder. She could hear him rustling around in the pack, but didn't dare turn around to offer her help.

After what seemed like hours to him, Roxton found his pants and put them on. "You may turn around now," he told her.

"I'm sorry I didn't think to add...anything _more_ in there for you," she commented as she moved closer.

"It's ok, at least you packed these."

"So, who did this? Why?" she inquired as she picked up the items from the pack that had been removed in Roxton's search.

"I did," a childlike voice said. Suddenly Irina appeared on the boulder, startling Marguerite and Roxton.

"Why did you do this? What has he ever done to you? Who are you?" Marguerite insisted while sizing up the little girl.

"Oh I'm not a little girl, not by your world's standards. You might remember me best as an older woman, with..." Irina started.

"Headphones!" Marguerite exclaimed, suddenly recognizing Irina despite her changed appearance. The heiress finally put it together. "You're that old woman who needed Malone's blood to make a potion."

"That is right, Chosen One. It took you long enough to figure it out. You're lucky you did when you did, otherwise, your attendant would have remained a frog forever," the queen of the faeries cautioned.

"I am no one's attendant," Roxton insisted.

"Why him? What has he done to you?" Marguerite asked.

"This lesson wasn't for him. He learned his a long time ago. This lesson was for you," Irina told the enigmatic spy.

"Me? What for?"

"You have so many people in your life who care so much about you, yet you constantly push them away, especially this one. He loves you and you love him, yet you continue to push him away. Why?"

Marguerite stared at the childlike queen then turned to look at the man she loved. She shook her head as she turned to leave. She didn't get very far as Irina was in her path.

"Why do you resist what is in your heart? You do love him, do you not?" Irina whispered.

"If I don't let the others too close, when we return to London, none of them will get hurt because of me. Yes, I love him," the scared linguist softly replied, so John wouldn't hear. Marguerite moved farther away from the faerie woman and especially from Roxton. She didn't want him to hear the inevitable conversation between her and Irina.

"Why do you resist what's in your heart for him?"

"He'll only wind up hurt if I don't. There's so much he doesn't know about me, about my past. The last thing I want to do is hurt him. He has taught me so much. How can I repay him by endangering his life?" Marguerite answered. Tears in her eyes, she continued, "You don't understand. My life back in London is problematic and I do not want him harmed. If he and I... If anything happened to him..."

"You're afraid?

"Yes. That's why I can't let him know."

"That's exactly why you should let him know. You think you are the only one afraid of the what ifs?" Irina asked as she took Marguerite's hand and led her back to Roxton. "Chosen One, do you remember I told you I had fallen in love with a mortal man? I was too afraid to let him know I loved him. He died before I could ever tell him. It is something I regret. I do not wish for you to go through the same thing. Lord Roxton is a good man. He is more understanding than you give him credit for. Trust him," the queen of the nymphs and faeries said as she gently grabbed the nobleman's hand and placed Marguerite's hand in it. As quickly as she had appeared, she was gone, leaving the two lovers alone.

It was a long time until either of them spoke. Marguerite was busy digesting the lesson she had been taught. She was also feeling guilty that Roxton had suffered because of her stubbornness.

Roxton could see the emotions writhing around on Marguerite's face. "Marguerite..."

"John..."

Both laughed. "You first," Roxton encouraged, gently nudging Marguerite's arm.

Chewing on the inside of her lower lip Marguerite tried to think of the sufficient words to let John know how sorry she and afraid she was. She closed her eyes in an effort to shut out any more distractions. Tears slipped from her eyes.

Letting go of her hand, Roxton gently took her face in his hands. "Marguerite, it's going to be all right. We can work on this together," he promised her as he wiped the tears away.

"John, you don't deserve someone as selfish as I am. You'll only wind up getting hurt if you stay..." Marguerite started as she slowly opened her eyes. Through the tears still forming, she could see the love and concern in his eyes. "I'm sorry this happened. I'm sorry I keep pushing you away. I don't want you to get hurt. I know you will when you learn all there is to know about me," she finished.

Roxton never took his hands from her face. He knew how hard it was for her to open up to him or anyone. When he was sure she was finished, he slowly moved his hands to her shoulders and pulled her closer. He stood there for a few minutes with the woman he loved standing stiffly in his arms. He wasn't sure she'd ever hug him, but she little by little slid her arms around his waist. He then heard a muffled sob and yet another apology.

"Marguerite, all is forgiven. Let's go home shall we?" Roxton asked as he slowly gathered up the pack and rifle.

"I didn't think to pack your boots, I'm sorry," she finally spoke clearly, all traces of the tears in her eyes gone.

"I'll be fine. You can massage my feet when we get home as penance for forgetting," Roxton teased.

"I think not. It will be a cold day in..." Marguerite started, but Roxton cut her off with a kiss.

"Roxton!" a surprised Marguerite growled when he released her.

"Sh, Irina might still be around. I'd rather not experience winter quite this early," Roxton cautioned.

Marguerite laughed and led the way home.

He woke up slowly. In the dim moonlight the contours of his room seemed unfamiliar and vaguely threatening. What had roused him from his sleep? He sat up in his bed, a feeling of dread nagging at him. He looked around, but didn't see anything suspicious. He couldn't hear any noises that were cause for concern. What was it? And then he knew. Marguerite had had another nightmare. He wasn't sure how he knew it, but as he pulled on his pants he was sure that was what had woken him. He padded to her room and just as he suspected, she wasn't there.

Roxton quietly walked out to the common area, expecting to see her sitting at the table drinking tea. She wasn't. He walked towards her favorite spot on the balcony. She was there, sitting in a chair with her chin on her pulled-up knees and arms around her legs, staring out into the jungle. Roxton went back to the common area and pulled the blanket off the couch and grabbed another chair. He set the chair down next to hers and gently wrapped the blanket around Marguerite.

"John?"

"Ribbit."

Marguerite rolled her eyes as she pulled the blanket tighter. "That's getting old."

"I know, but I couldn't resist."

"Next time, resist the urge to croak. It's annoying."

 _Ah that's her cue to change subjects. Better tread carefully,_ The nobleman thought as he placed a hand on her back. He slowly started rubbing back and forth. "Care to share what has you awake at this hour?"

"I had that dream again. I guess it's my subconscious letting me know that..." Marguerite trailed off.

"Letting you know that, what?" Roxton prodded.

"Letting me know that we, us, whatever is happening between us is scary."

"You know I'd never hurt you."

Marguerite shook her head. "I don't mean that kind of scary, John. I've been on my own all my life. I've never let anyone in. But since living here, I've let so many in and that scares me. My life is more complicated than any of you can know or even imagine. It frightens me. I don't want anyone hurt because of me."

"I wish there was something I could do to assure you that we can all handle whatever secrets you have left. If it helps, I'm just as frightened about us as you are," Roxton told her, offering a hand.

Marguerite looked at the man she loved more than life itself. She took his hand and stood up. She waited for him to rise, too. Once he was standing they both headed back to their rooms. When Roxton started for his room, Marguerite still had his hand. She gently tugged at it, hoping he'd understand and follow her. They entered her room and crawled into Marguerite's bed. Roxton waited until she was settled and comfortable before he wrapped his arms securely around her. They soon fell asleep.

The Queen of the nymphs and faeries smiled. She quietly giggled and disappeared. Lesson learned.

The End

 **Endnotes:** For those of you not able to figure out what story/fairy tale this is based on, it's _The Frog Prince._ In case any one was counting, I used 8 of the 15 words CMS required us to use. They are: Vantu, Captain Askwith, Webleys, pterodactyl, cooking, underwear, penicillin, and Marguerite's locket.


End file.
